To test whether the hyperlipidemia of chronic renal failure is associated with altered lipogenesis or carbohydrate metabolism. The rates of lipogenesis will be measured in animals with chronic renal failure both in vivo and in the isolated perfused liver. The rates of glycolysis and gluconeogenesis will also